plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloomerang
Bloomerang is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. The Bloomerang’s shots hit up to three zombies, and hit them a second time on their return. Plant Food Upgrade When given Plant Food, Bloomerangs will hurt ten boomerangs above, below, and to either side of the Bloomerang. Suburban Almanac Entry Bloomerang Sun cost: 175 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Multi-Hit RECHARGE: Fast Bloomerangs can hit up to three targets in their lane, twice! Special: can hit up to 3 targets, with two hits each As the first new member to your home defense team, Bloomerang enjoys long walkabouts with his friend, Koala Bear, and listening to his Bob Barley albums out back. Strategies The Bloomerang is an easy-to-use and a versatile plant as it can reliably take care of multiple zombies at once. In regular levels, two columns along with a column of Bonk Choys or Snapdragons and a column of Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts can take care of the zombies almost perfectly. However, one has to be careful that it can only take care of three zombies at once and is NOT a substitute for a Fume-shroom. Therefore, it is not a reliable weapon against overly massive amounts of zombies. Its attacking power is also quite low despite hitting twice, as its firing speed is half that of a Peashooter's, and cannot kill a Conehead Zombie by itself, and its plant food upgrade has less power than that of a Peashooter, and thus adequate support is needed. Gallery PvZ2_Bloomerang.jpg|Bloomerang's artwork Plants-vs-Zombies-2-13.png|HD Bloomerang BloomerangSeed.PNG|Seed Packet 1379637_662774513757118_447677240_n.jpg|Imitater Bloomerang Seed Packet Bloomcard.jpg|Bloomerang's Endless Zone card Bloomerang Costume2.png|Bloomerang's costume Bloomerang(Halloween).png|HD Bloomerang's Costume Hair.png|Bloomerang using Plant Food Map_Bloomerang.jpg|Bloomerang on the old map black bloom and boomerang.png|Bloomerang silhouette in the credits BloomerangCostumeChina.png|Bloomerang's Costume in the chinese version. (25 Sun less) PVZ2IAT Bloomerang Watered.gif|Bloomerang being watered in the Zen Garden. (Animated) bonnerange3d.png|3D Bloomerang in trailer Others Bloomerang_medium.jpg|Bloomerang K'nex figure. plushbobbarleylover.jpg|Bloomerang toy Bloomerang Plush.jpg|Bloomerang plush Trivia *The boomerangs that the Bloomerang throws are actually its petals. *Bloomerang fires very slow at first, then fires at normal speed after firing the first boomerang. *This is one of the six plants seen in the trailer of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time while fighting the zombies, the other five are Bonk Choy, Pea Pod, Peashooter, Wall-nut and Sunflower. *If all the zombies are near the Bloomerang, the boomerang only goes to where the last zombie is and comes back. *It can be a good strategy to use Bloomerang when there are many tombstones in Ancient Egypt's levels, so that the three first graves gets two hits at each boomerang thrown. *In Bloomerang's almanac entry, Bob Barley is a pun on Bob Marley, a Jamaican songwriter. *Though the Plant Food upgrade says the Bloomerang will throw ten boomerangs in four directions, all pictures of the Bloomerang (including the animated picture in the almanac) only show nine. *There are many references to Australia. **The projectile is based on the Boomerang, a weapon made in ancient Australia. **Its friend is a Koala Bear, an animal who lives in Australia. **The almanac entry contains the phrase “out back”. Outback is another term for the remote areas of Australia. **This may be because it likes Australia, or it was raised or born there. *Bloomerang is based off a real-world toy a boomerang to play with. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Ancient Egypt Obtained Plants Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Plants